Girls night out  with a twist
by Claudia1789
Summary: At girls Night out series1, something makes the girls change plans and maybe, for a while. While some of them try to make justice, one has to confort fate and past...witgh the help of a friend and a little one.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**:Girls night out with a twist of events...  
**Author:** Claudia  
**Summary**: At girls night out series1, something makes the girls change plans and maybe, for a while. (yeah, I'm real bad with summaries)  
**Spoilers:** Series1 Girls night out.  
**Disclaimer**: I just own mi computer and some ideas, MD is a propierty of channel 9. I'm just borrowing the characters and some places.  
**Apologies**: I just want to apologize, if my english is worse than bad. It's not my first language, so if anybody see any mistake at all have it in mind.

_Grils night out with a twist of events_

let's get situated...

Tess has just put some makeup and a nice blue number on Claire. The brunette sister, looks at herself on the mirror, and... instead of waiting a moment alone observing her image...

'Ok, Mcleod. Now or never!' she smiles at her image, and although she feels strange, she just touches a bit her hair, straightened the sleeves just after opening the door, took a breath, and closes the door after her.

-----

Alex whistled seeing Tess appear at the door.

"What, are you whistling, 'cause you got no words?" Tess was wearing a purple two pieces, with her hair up and smiled at Alex. "You should see Claire"

"It must be ..." he trailed off, seeing a brunette in blue cross the door that leads to the pub. '_wow!_' it's all Alex can thing, while observing the nervous and fidgeting brunette "Claire?" Instead of just ask to himself, he could no hold himself, and with and apreciative and curious glance at the older Mcleod, asked aloud, but just for Tess to hear.

"Yeps, that's my sis! Isn't she beautiful?" The grin on Tess face was unstoppable 'I did it!' she whispered happily.

"Oy guys"

"Claire, you're...you're.."

"What I am Ryan? Don't you dare say I'm a woman after all ... or This time I'm gonna kick you real hard" While saying it with a smile, the threat on Claire eyes was evident, but as the smile continued there, Alex just grinned, and showed her her seat, all the while smirking and whispered:

"No way I'm gonna forget that, I'm?"

"No way mate" Answered his brother laughing, and looking at Terry and Meg who were laughing too.

"What? What did I miss?"

"Why nobody explains anything to me? It's 'cause I'm the lil' one, Isn't? I'm 18!!!"

"It happened some time ago" answered Nick

"Last time I saw Claire wore a dress"

"That's right Terry. And It was 'cause It was the LAST time, SHE wore a dress" continued Meg

"When was that?" Asked Tess amused, and curious to know the story

"I reckon maybe five or six years" answered Nick to her.

"Seven" answered in tandem Alex and Claire, while similing to each other.

"As if I could forget, man!" At Claire's smug face and Nick's and Meg knowing and amused looks he continued "Come on! She's got a good kick!"

When everyone at the table was looking at the two of them, with curious faces, and trying to ascertain anything from the oblivius pair that was watching each other smiling knowingly, someone aproached them

"Oh! I found you at least!"

Watching the breathless man talking to them, everyone got curious and looked over him.

"Hey Morris! What the hell happened to you?"

"Oy Alex! Sorry man. Just came running. Listen, I know maybe it's not a good moment, but it seems there's a problem with a boar"

"Hannibal? Didn't we kill him, anyway?" The Mcleod clan send murderous looks over him as if saying "we?" "Well, It was killed, wasn't it?" shrugin his shoulders, put his arm on the table and leaned to listen better to Morris

"So, What's with the boar?"

"It seems has scapped the natural reserve and it's making havock..." then a phone rang, and Alex got up to answer that while keeping an eye over the table, in order to stay on both conversations.

"Yeah... Dad? ... So I've heard..."

At the table, Morris said something, and Claire went pale, and got up "DROVERS?"

"WHAT!? ... no, no...ok... Yes, I'm coming!" he ended the call, and got over the table, at Claire's side "That was dad" said to his brother movingjust at Claire's side. "It's been at Killarney, got from..."

"Drovers. Yes We know" Claire's voice was preocupied "We should be going girls"

"Noooo... we can't! It... it was supossed to be a fine night! A girls night out remember!?" Tess and Jodi tried to convince her.

Seeing their faces, and the resolute one on Claire, Alex looked at his brother, they knew something was up.

"Listen Claire, the boar is now over Killarney, there's no need for you to be preocupied. We got it under control"

" You got it?!" Claire's angry face, turned towards Alex.

"Yeah well. It's the only night you got for yourselves. Why don't you..." Claire's face got angrier and angrier, while her eyebrow got higher and higher as if trying to dare the Ryan's heir to end the phrase.

"It's not gonna be pretty" whispered Terry to Meg and Jodi

"What Alex, What do you proposse?" Claire asked daringly, with a hand on her waist, and the other on the chair's back.

"The girls could stay here. If you got that urgent need to be chasing a boar at our property, come along. Suit yourself"

"Yes Claire, let us stay!" Pleaded Jodi with a big smile on her face.

"Claire, I'm sure there's nothing we could do at the moment. It's not hannibal. It's dead.. so, I'm sure the guys back at Killarney can do it for themselves. We'll be back tomorrow first hour to reppair whatever needs reparation. But be reasonable. We've been drinking, and it's a two hours back home. More darkness and less concentration and yield to do anything"

"Meg's right. I'm going 'cause I'm obligued"

"Alex, someone has to be pulling your ears to do work since you were a kid"

"Shut up Mcleod. You coming, or staying?"

Watching the girls seated up, with meals in front of them and some beers and who knows what else... she sighed. Bending down the head, and sighing again, and mumbling something like "I'm gonna regret this" She said to Meg:

"Watch out, I don't want them getting drunk. Come home first thing in the morning."

"Yeps!! We'll be good little girls!!" "Oh yeah, we'll be angels!" Tess and Jodi were trying with their best angelical and innocent smiles, but Claire just rolled her eyes, and gave Meg a last warning, while Alex pulled her

"Com' on Mcleod! We're wasting precious time to run in a desert road full of.. dust and black nothing.. who knows, maybe a happy brumby coming to party!"

"Did they notice, she's still wearing a dress?" Terry watched the faces arropund the table and seeing them he frowned "Shit. Alex gonna die!" Took a swing of his beer, while moving his head from side to side "It's a shame, he was a good bloke."

The night was cold, humid and as Alex predicted, pitch black due to a group of clouds by the time they reached the road just outside Gungellan.

"How's that Nick stayed?"

"Shit, I should have told dad"

"Leave the wheel alone! You giving away your brother... like kids!"

"He's supossed to be at capital still."

"So, Harry don't know about Wilgul, and your brother ideas?"

"Nah. I should have bought it. And leave you indefense at the middle" That comment, earned him a punch on the arm "what, not liking being surrounded by handsome, succesful men?"

"When you see one, let me know" She rolled her eyes at his smirk and finger aiming at himself.. "you're su full Ryan"

On the black and deserted road, the only sound that could be heard was the motor engine of Alex Ute, and the laughing coming from inside.

---------------

"So, anybody gonna tell me what about Claire and dresses?"

"You know claire, She's...uhmmm..."

"Respectable?"

"Kind of boyish?"

"A Claire?"

"That one, got Alex on big trouble!!" At Meg's comment everybody laughed and looked at her, waiting for a story.

"Claire was Jack's everything. She was his litle amazon, his litle cow girl, his sweet litle Claire. Although, she didn't know anything, and didn't believe so much due to her stay at the boarding school. She loved Drover's, since she was a toddler. A sweet, litle toddler, that played at Jack's office, while he worked at the numbers.. or seated at the verandah looking to the greens, the horses... and her father." Meg smiled, fondly remembering all that, Not was everyday that she could share that kind of stories and memories, and then, she sobered, remembering that the reason she as so fond of the stories and the memories, was also the reason she couldn't explain them... " Claire... went at boarding school, and wanted to end her studies. Jack and her got a big discussion. Then, when they were still 'talking' about it, Natasha Golden' birthday came along. Her parents owned a beautiful place not so far from Drovers, and were distant cousins of Claire's mother. So, she felt 'compelled' to go. Jack loved seeing Claire on a dress, but he was a man. A man alone, so, he wasn't used to that many girly things, and didn't know how to make Claire wear one, while trying to teach her to be a woman for herself. He was so proud of her!..." Meg got carried again "so, well. He bought Claire a dress, and made her wear it"

"Jack Mcleod buying a dress? There's a catch, isn't?"

"Well, it was me who bought the dress. But it was Jack's idea"

"I just got to say, you did great Meg. She was stuning!"

"I believed so. Thanks!"

"Hey, hey, hey!! I want to know more!!!"

"Yeah, me too."

"So, what happened with Claire, the dress, miss golden' birthday party and Alex receiving a black eye?"

"How do you know?" three stunned faces watched Becky

"You mean, she give him a black eye!?" Tess was between amused and escandalized "What did your brother do to my sister!?"

" He just said something..."

"You're a woman after all Mcleod! Nice one by the way!!" Terry, Meg and Nick chorused, at the stunned faces of the three famales presents at the table.

"Hearing him, she just turned arround, and give him a punch in the eye, when Alex tried to..."

"Verify the cattle before buying" the chorus sounded again, before the table erupted in laughter

"He's a dead man!"

------------------

Alex was speeding down the black road, in silence, when something hit him. The silence... Where was Claire?

Out the corner of his eye, without turning the head, he observed first Claire's legs, under the blue skirt, nearly touching his legs... yeah, a skirt ... on of her hands, resting over her thighs... and finally, the other under her head, resting on the seat... with her hair neatly brushed, over her face.. a face, with eyes closed, turned towards him.

"Watch out Alex. I want to arrive in a piece" sleepy Claire, gave a scare to Alex, who jujmped a litle, making the brunette smile, and sit further on the seat in order to be comfortable. "How far?"

"Just half the way." After a litle silence, he continued. "I reckon, we should first go to Drovers, you might want to change"

"Great" She stretched, and tried to sit again, while rubbing her eyes, and brow.

"You ok?" Asked Alex concerned, frowning and making Claire smile, just before she remembered him, sitting near Tess, watching her smile, and complimenting and asking her sister for a dance when she arrived.

"You know. You sound as if you nearly cared"

"What if I care?" Alex frowned _"Women, what's wrong with them?"_ Claire turned arround to look out her window _"Great, what I've done now"_ "Claire?"

"Leave it Alex"

They continued in silence, until the sat phone rang... Claire just moaned, and turned a bit, recovering her previus position, with the head resting on the seat, and her legs bent nearly touching Alex'

"Yes?" Alex tried to be quiet "yeah?.. yeah...uhmm... don't know... nah... ok...bye"

While on the phone, Claire woke up, due to Alex talking and the car slowing.

"That was dad. They found the boards"

"Boards? As in more than one?"

"Yeah, a couple it seems" the silence surronded the car

"Oh. So.. what now?"

"I told you to stay put Mcleod!" said a witty and smirking Alex. Earning a punch and a smile from Claire

"Yeah. Now what?"

"We are about fifty minutes from Drover's.. and more than an hour from Gungellan"

"Ok" Claire was yawning once again.

"Take you home" he yawned, and looked outside, observing the blackness , just broken by the ute lights " It's darker than a board's arse!"

"And just how many board arses have you seen Ryan?" Claire turned again on her seat to watch Alex at the wheel, just in time to see him supressing a smile and looking at her. "Hey, I could take your seat for a while"

"Have you look outside? It's not just night. It's black.."

"Like a board arse, you have said that before"

"You're right Mcleod." Alex continued driving while loooking a moment at her just a moment, and saw her acomodating further on the seat, with her eyes again closed "Were'nt you going to take my place?" When she opened her eyes, he wanted to punch himself _'Bugger! You're an idiot Alex!'_ "Why don't you..." but couldn't continue, she was again, with her eyes closed, feet under herself and breathing evenly. "She got asleep... damn, where's a witness when you need one?" Alex laughed to himself, seeing Claire, with a sweet smile on her face... fast asleep

They continued this way, until ten minutes and a nature calling later, he pulled out the road to answer. Not before putting a jacket over a slumbering the brunette.

Feeling no movement, Claire opened her eyes, and just saw darkness and a figure in front of a tree, giving her his back.

"Alex?" Called sleepy Claire, when there was no answer, she tried again, a bit louder this time. "Alex?"

"Hey! Sleepy head! Just a moment!" hearing her, he turned slightly to see her, sitting on the car, still in the same position, and covered with the jacket he had put over her, before going out the car, smiling with a sleepy face, while snugling further on to the jacket. "Are you ..." then he heard a soft sound coming from the bushes at his left.

"Did you..." Claire was trying to get out the car, and stretch her legs when Alex put his hand up, to stop her.

"DON'T! Stay there!"

"What's it?!?" Claire unfastened the belt, and was trying to get out, when they heard the sound again... a whimper. A soft, small, sound. "What the..."

When Alex aproached cautiusly, Claire got a light over the bushes, just in time to see something moving. Alex stoped. He dind't see anything else, just a bit of movement. It could be anything...

"Don't move Claire! Stay over there!" He yelled when observed how Claire had got down the Ute and walked over him The sound was heard again, and then more movement... "Damn woman! Stay There!" His face was set, eyes narrowin tryin to see better on the dark, the light arriving from far. Preocupied for Claire, wanting her away, but wanting to see better... he aproached slowly "Claire! just don't!" he yelled at her noticing how the light got further and better iluminating the bushes, she was aproaching.

As Alex yelled, the movement grow on intensity and the sound was heard again, this time, clearer... a baby cry.

"What the..." Both of them came near the bushes, and there, on a pink and yellow fluffy blanket, lay an angry red faced baby. "Bugger!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**:Girls night out with a twist of events...

**Disclaimer**: I just own mi computer and some ideas, MD is a propierty of channel 9. I'm just borrowin the characters and some places.

A.N.: I forgot to put this on the firts chapter (first fic, due to forget things, isn't it?) Well, this story takes place at series1 'girls night out', and therefore, part of the fic, maybe as seen on tv, but with changes on the part taken from the tv.

Read, and review, thanks. : )

_Girls night out with a twist of events  
part 2  
_

At Gungellan pub, the girls were on one of the rooms, trying to decide what to do with Brian, the pubs owner, and Becky's attacker.

"So, one of us should be a bait?"

"But one of us?"

"Who else would you put in a situation like this, hon? No. It must be someone who knows what's going on, and the rest will back up"

"Meg's right. It should be someone who knows what's getting into"

"SO? It can't be me... he knows I know... when .. uhm... he ... encountered a shotgun barrel with his leg"

"What're you saying?"

"I shoot him"

"Becky!"

"Don't worry darling. But you should have told... I would have loved to shot him on the other leg"

That got them laughin, and while watching her girls smiling although the bad situation they were in, Meg smiled and sat upright.

"Ok. Listen to me. This' what we will do..."

---------------

Claire and Alex were watching the crying baby. Claire just a step behing, due an Alex arm preventing her to come near the 'bush's creature'

Giving a shove to her companion, Claire approached the baby, trying to calm it with sweet nothings before getting it on her arms.

"Get away Alex. It's just a baby" pushing again, she opened pass for herself to the back of the UTE, with the now, whimpering baby on her arms "What do you reckon has happened?"

"Maybe someone forgot him?" The brunnete carriying the baby, turned, giving him one of her best stares "Ok, ok..." Seeing, how although wearing a dress, Claire tried to sat down on the back of the ute all the while without leting down the baby, Alex got curious. He too aproached the back of the ute, and taking her from the waist, put her up enough to sit down.

"Thanks" she wispered, with a smile.

"Ey, it's calmed, isn't it?" Alex sat next to her and watched them both, smiling seeing the babies attentive eyes watching him and Claire. Specially her smile, and following him anytime his voice sounded on the night.

"Yeah, You're not scared anymore" Claire, talked sweetly and evenly to the little thing in her arms.

"So, what do we do know?"

------------------

The girls were at the table sitting with Terry and Nick, but with a watchful eye for Meg, seated at the bar, talking with Brian.

"What's she doing this long? Maybe I should help. Yeps, I'm gonna help Meg"

"No! Terry wait!!" Jodi got up and stopped in front of Terry. "You know mum... and well... I wanted to talk with you. ALONE! Yes, 'cause, you know that first I didn't like you... but now I see that you and mum are ok together... so, It's fine for me I..."

"Did your mum make you talk to me?"

"Mum? Oh no. No! It was just me, wanting to say something to you..." Jodi was nervous, moving her hands and stuttering a bit.

"Ok, so I should talk to your mum" A big smile appeared on Terry's face as he turned towards Meg.

"Not now!" But it was too late, he was at Meg's side talking to her "I've tried!" said defeated Jodi, as she sat on her chair.

"We know honey. We know" Tess patted her arm, while watching Terry, Meg and Brian

"Tried what? What's up?" following their looks, and seein Meg with Brian, Nick didn't know what was going on, just that something was up "I'm not sure, but... if I can help?"

That got him a big smile from Tess, and her hand on his arm "Thanks"

---------------

A black UTE was parked at one of the dark and deserted roads of SA at night. Alex, sitting on the back was looking at his companions. There, at his right, with a narrow gap between them, was his best mate. _'A woman capable of nearly anything.. including, cuddling a baby. A Claire'  
_

"Should we do something?" curiously that was true, but now, the baby, was relaxed at Claire's arms, nearly sleeping, it's eyelids closing and opening again with long eyelashes caressing the chubby cheeks, just to a moment later open them to let the two adults see a pair of blue eyes.

"Uhhhm" was the only confirmation that he got. His mate, preocupied watching the now relaxed creamy face, nestled on her arms, and caressing the soft dark brown baby hair on the baby's head, making her more sleepy.

"Oh man! What's that smell!!?" disgusted, moving rapidly, nearly falling of the UTE, Alex screamed making the baby cry once more "Not again!"

"Will you stop!" a frown, an angry look, and a murderous tone in her voice, was all it took from Claire to make Alex quiet. "That's better" Moving slowly, taking care of the baby on her arms, she tried to move forward, but Alex, once again caught her from the waist and helped her move "Thanks"

"So, what to do with stinky?"

"Don't call the baby that. All kids smell the same"

"Like a loo after one of your tuna caseroles?" faking irritation, Claire punched him on the shoulder

"You're so funny Alex..." Rolling her eyes, and smiling, Claire turned her back to Alex, putting the baby on the back of the UTE, after spreading it's blanket, showing an overall with the embroidering 'princess' on pink in it.

"Well, now we know it's a she. But It could be better if she was a cowgirl. What's to do with a princess?"

"The same as a lil cowgirl... changing nappies" touching the baby tummy sweetly, as if to calm her, Claire turned her face towards Alex "We should take here somewhere to clean her, change nappies, and the sort.."

"Like eat? She must be famished..."

"She's not you... but yeah. I'm sure she's hungry"

"I'm still growing, and I do a lot of phisical exercice, so I need my strengh" wringling his eyebrows and smiling cockily at her, Alex turned towards the bushes were they found the little girl, concerning Claire

"ALEX! Were you going?"

"Oh, Mcleod, missing me already? I'm not that far you know"

"Shut up Ryan!" Claire, got the girl on her arms again, nestling her little face on the crock of her neck and suporting it with her hand just between her neck and shoulders, right hand under her bottoms "What are you doing over the bushes?"

"Jus cheeking, looking, searching for... THIS!" A happy smile on his face, Alex aproached the UTE carriying a yellow babybag "I knew there was something else"

"Something else!?" Quirking an eyebrow at her mate, Claire got the bag from him, and put it on her arm, while bouncing a little the now again crying child "shhhh It's OK. Alex' not gonna shout anymore, and we're gonna clean you up in a moment. Be still sweetheart"

Alex couldn't believe his eyes. There, in front of him, at the back of his UTE, wearing a dress and a pair of sandals, was his best mate, talking sweetly to a baby, walking with the little crying smelly thing on her arms and the baby bag directing her steps, towards the UTE door, putting the baby on the seat, blanket and all, and getting a nappy out of the bag...

"No way Mcleod!! You're no changing Stinky on my UTE!"

"And I'm not gonna let her be stinky and uncomfortabe! And don't call her that"

"You just did" arms crossed, a proud cocky smile on his mouth and a quircked eyebrow

"Shut up Ryan" and saying that, Claire searched on the bag for a towel or something to clean the girls bottom, while smiling to her and touching her tummy to make her feel secure and calm, but the little thing was preocupied watching Alex uncomfortable face, and laughing at him "Yes hon, you're gonna be clean real soon I promisse" but, a look at the little face, and she smiled, observing that the child was laughing at Alex

"I think she's laughing at me! You're no spending more time together... You're rubbing on her Claire" he smiled a litle, seeing as the two girls on his UTE smiled at him, and began 'talking' between them, and laughing while Claire took out the girl's overalls, and her bottoms, covereds on a whitte nappy could be seen. Coughing and turning his back "uhmmm.. I think I'm gonna ... yeah... uhmm.. call Nick..."

Watching him out the corner of her eye, Claire laughed "First time I see him uncomfortable with a girl arround!" smiling to the baby she whispered "We should make haste with your nappies, don't we darling?" The baby gurgled her response kicking the air with her litle feet, making Claire smile more and kiss them just to make the girl laugh happily again. And Alex, at her back, smiled at her actions.

Closing the phone and sobering again, Alex aproached them, and leaning over the open door, watching at them smile and laugh. Claire turned at his presence and looking at his somber face, she knew something wasn't ok. Taking the girl on her arms again, as if protecting her, she asked:

"What's it?"

"We're stuffed"

----------------------

At the pub, the voices of happy conversing people were mingling with the music coming from the sound system. A little group of young people was playing at the pool table and laughing at the results, someone was explaining a story about some times past, others were singing along the music coming from the speakers. And over a table, the women from Drovers, minus Claire, and Nick and Terry were eating their dinner. Easy going talk, and looks exchanged by the women, in front of the curious ones from the guys.

"Something the matter?"

"What? There's nothing " A sweet smile and Tess continued picking at her food.

"If you say so"

"Yes, nothing." After a little pause, she picked her napkin, cleaned her mouth and after smiling again "I'm sorry. If you would excuse me, I need to powder my nose"

"Wait Tess. I'm going with you. I need too" Becky got up too, after her. It wasn't important if she hasn't got any make up on.

"We're going too" "Excuse me"

"Women and make up.." Terry just moved his head watching the four of them go, and took a mouthfiul from his plate "This' good"

--------------

At the bathroom, the girls were talking about the plan.

"Nothing's worked so far"

"We're tried everything! The only thing left is for mum to take out her shirt and say 'it's so hot in here' "

"Jodi!!" three voices chorused and one of them, watched down her shirt at her decollete

"What? No way Meg! You can't be thinking..."

"Becky. Shut up and do me a favor. Enjoy the night. The three of you need it! Leave the rest to me. Make as igf you were really enjoying the only night out you've got in months!"

Sighing, and watching doubtfully to their 'mother figure' the four of them got out the bathroom. Becky and Jodi, went directly to take something more to drink, and ask fpr Jodi's turn on the karaoke, Meg sat at the table and Tess sat beside Nick.

"So, your plan' going organic?"

"Yes, I would like ..." The two of them went talking about Nick's ideas for Wilgul, with Tess interrumping once in a while to ask something, curious about some facts, and Nick answering her happy to have someone to listen and to talk about it.

Meg and Terry were talking, when a laughing Meg got some sauce on her shirt "I'm gonna change, I'll be back in a moment" and seing it as an oportunity to change her shirt for sometrhing more alluring, got up and moved towards her booked hotel room.

Then, someone called out Jodi's name to go up the karaoke, and hearing it the two friends, talking and joking laughed happily and moved towards the stage, where Tess patted the chair next to her for Becky to sit down.

All of them entertained with Jodi's performance, nobody saw Brian take the same direction as Meg, towards the hotel section of the pub.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**:Girls night out with a twist of events...

**Disclaimer**: I just own mi computer and some ideas, MD is a property of channel 9. I'm just borrowing the characters and some places.

Read, and enjoy, thanks.

_Girls night out with a twist of events  
part _3

The night was becoming darker by moments, until not even the moon light could reflect on the tress and pastures surrounding the UTE parked in the middle of nowhere. Claire and Alex, just got the light from the UTE to see themselves. And in that darkness, they were talking...

Alex, stood over the open door of his black UTE, while Claire, holding the little girl still in her arms was leaning over the same open door. One, in front the other... trying to adjust their eyes to the darkness surrounding them while deciding what to do

"So, you're saying no SAT phone?"

"Yes, not sure why, but it's not working." Alex was fidgetting with the phone, as if punching decisively the thing, it would be ok again "Shit"

Hearing his swearing, the baby on Claire's arms, nearly sleep, now distressed and scared began crying again.

"Oh shit!"

"Yeah, good try, but it won't work" bounding with the baby on her arms, Claire moved in front of the UTE, just where the light from the car would allow her top see the kid, and the baby to see her, just to try and calm her "Shh, it's ok hon, it's ok..." from left to right, Claire was walking and bouncing, saying sweet nothings to the girl, and rubbing her back while giving Alex the death glare

Just when Alex was going to say something, a few rain drops began to fell.

"Shit!" Running over them, Alex got an arm over Claire's waist as the rain fell faster, directing them to the security of the car again "Get in, Quick!"

Finnaly, Alex Closed her door, and run over the drivers seat as the rain, transformed in a heavy storm.

"WOW!" Closing the door after him, turned a bit to look over Claire and the baby. And when both adults looked at their companion ... once again, on the black UTE, in the middle of nowhere, the laugh resonated through the heavy falling rain.

"Is she ok?" Signaling the baby with a movement of his head, concern was evident on Alex voice, as he waited Claire's answer

"Yeah, she just got some rain drops on her. Nothing more" with a smile playing on her lips, the brunette from Drovers, ran a hand over the dark baby hair of the little girl that was once again, watching intently at Alex, while dropping her head at the crock on Claire's neck. "She's dry, but not sure about hungry or cold"

"Yeah"

The two of them sat in silence, watching over the darkness and rain falling in front of them hearing that same rain envelope the ute in the dark.

"When you were out there, did you see something?" Claire's voice broke the silence.

"Nah, I didn't even see her at first" he punched the steering wheel, and flinched hearing the honk "maybe an accident? It's just too dark to see properly" Alex took the sat phone trying to call again, all the while watching at the darkness

"No luck?"

"Nah." Sighing again, Alex straightened his back, put the Sat on Claire's lap and leaving his hand there longer than necessary he said seriously "Sit tight. Don't move. Be back in a moment"

Before Claire could even open her mouth to protest, Alex had closed his jackets zipper and got out the car, to the rainy night. Claire tried to see where he was going, but the darkness was thick, and the rain, once again was falling ferociusly.

A lighting iluminated the deserted road, allowing Claire, for a moment, to see Alex

silhouette, then just in the blink of an eye, the light and the silhouette dissapeared again, as the baby cried startled by the loud sound of thunder.

-----------

A room, perfectly illuminated, lights flickered a bit. Meg, who just had finished changing her shirt, for something more alluring, looked up toward the ceiling, just when storm could be heard outside, and the rain, coming down on the windows hit harder.

She sighed, remembering that in that weather, there was someone out there. But smiled remebering also, that Claire, was still wearing a dress... Laughing to herself, hse heard a knock on the door

"Coming!" thinking it to be the girls, she didn't worry about her hair, or anything, she was tucking her shirt on, when opening the door, saw there, on the hall Brian.

"Oh! Ahh.. hi! What you doing here?"

"It couldn't work Meg. I know what you were tryin. You've been calling for it, screaming for it. But now's the time..."

-------------

The group downstaris was clapping and laughing at Jodi's performance. Nick was clapping, Terry was whistling and Tess and Becky were cheering her while laughing at Nick and Terry's actions. When Jodi came near them, she first gave a bow and embraced Becky and then Tess, before accepting a beer from Terry

"That's earned a beer!"

While enjoying teha tention, she missed someone "Were's mom?"

Looking over the place, they observed she wasn't near, and neither was Brian. The girls got nervous.

"Were the hell's mom!" asked worried Jodi.

"She went to change, I..." he couldn't finish. The three girls run over the door, after a llok passed between them. A look that didn't go unnoticed by Nick. "What was that?"

"Don't know. But better, follow them" Nick too, ran over the door, in pursuit of the girls.

---------------------

"I don't know what you're talking about Brian. But we should get going downstairs.." getting nervous, and seeing as he was closing the only path outside, she worried "listen, the girls might be searching for me"

"That girls, are enjoying themselves. They wont be coming ... It's just you and me" Closing the door, he moved towardss her "You know, last time you refused me. But now... now I'm sure what's what I want..." He came closer to her, while she tried to step further on the room... but then Brian catch her from the waist and raised her feet from the floor.

"Let me go!" Brian just caugh her harder, and threw her on the bed.

"Shut up! I know you were aiming for this!"

"You're sick Brian! Let me go!" She was trying to cut loose, but the pub's owner got a firm grip on her hands, and caught her chin to force a kiss. But Meg was opossing ressitence, and finally, in a movement, with her head gave Brian on the chin. Disoriented, he let her go for a moment, and she took advantadge of it, running towards the door. When she tried to stand, he grabed her again, and punched her onthe chin, moaning in pain, she fell on the bed.

Just then, footsteps could be heard on the hall. A little conmottion, and then, knonkings on the door. Someone was banging furiously, and cscreaming for it to be open.

A mans voice, and then, another blow and the door flew open. Terry and Nick were there, to the atonishment of Brian. Seeing the scene, and the blood on Meg's face both of them moved quickly to the bed, and grabbed Brian. "What the hell you're doing?"

The girls run over Meg, and embraced her. She was in a group hug, from Tess and Jodi, and then she saw Becky. Stretching one arm, she offered it to Becky who moved to her, just at arm lenght. That wasn't enough for Meg. She needed her girls now. Specially Becky, she knew the scare it must be for her, so pulled the hand touching hers, and embraced the blonde, stroking her hair, and her back. All the while, observing disgusted at Brian. Now on the floor, between Nick and Terry, who if not for Nick. Could have killed the man.

"You Ok Meg?"

"Yes nick, thank you" patting once more the girls backs, she got up, and moved towards them "I'm gonna call the police"

"And who will believe you? You've been asking for it. You invited me in, and these people beated me up. On my own place, I might add" That earned him a kick fron Terry.

------------------

Claire Was exhasperated. The cranky baby on her arms, and the shoes she was wearing didn't help. She knew she couldn't go outside and try to help Alex in who knows what he was doing at the moment; but the darkness and the thick rain made the situation worse. "What's he doing out there?"

She was talking on a sothing voice, tryhing to relax the kid, but she was cranky, and the storm was scaring her. Claire couldn't make her stop. The baby cried so upset, that her little body shook from sobing "shh... what's it hon? Don't worry, everything will be ok, storm will pass and sunshine will be bright"

Saying that, a memory, crossed Claire's mind. She wasn't in the car. She was somewhere else... a room, a room with a bed, in fact she was sitting in that bed, with a little baby on her arms. The kid was crying desperate, red face, tear strained face, a running nose and sobing shook. She was scared.  
Some one had teached her the best way to calm the baby, was sweet talking it, so she tried. But it didn't work, and then, the baby just stopped. No shook, no cries, no more tears ... no nothing. Not even breathe. She panicked and tightening her hold on the baby she screamed...

The car door opened suddenly, and Alex appeared there, surprised at Caire's face. She was in shock, she didn't hear him approach. "Claire?... Claire!? MCLEOD!" raising the voice, make the trick, and Claire watched over him. The he was. Hat dripping water on hand, soaked jacket, frown on his face, and arms stretched towards her and the baby. One hand touching her arm, the other trying to take a hold of the child trapped on Claire's tight embrace "You ok Mcleod?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"relaxing her hold on the child, she tried to sit again, as further from them as possible. Watching how Alex talked to the girl and calmed her "yeahh you two are ok, aren't you?"

"What were you doing out there?"

"Trying to find something" seeing the disbelieving look Claire was shoting at him he sighed "I know it was a lost cause, but I had to try. Nothing's out there to explain what's she doing out here"

While they were talking, the baby relaxed once again,a nd estretched her arms towards Claire to be picked. Once on the brunette's arms, the girl contently situated her face on the crock of Claire's arms and sighed, while still sobing slightly. The two adults smiled at her actions, and both of them strocked her back, and lowered their voices.

"I think she's sleepy and hungry. We should take her somewhere safe."

"What's bad about my ute?" seeing Claire's eyebrow go up he laughed "Ok, dropping it. So, home it is"

To be continued...

Let me know what you think... it's not that hard to drop a line... ; )


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**:Girls night out with a twist of events...

**Disclaimer**: I just own mi computer and some ideas, MD is a property of channel 9. I'm just borrowing the characters and some places.

A.N. : This chapter, will be A/C centered..although there will be a bit of everyone, there'll be more of Alex, Claire and 'princess' By the way, any suggestion for naming the little girl? I'm thinking about giving her a name (you'll see) if I found one.. but I'm stuck.  
Oh! By the way, I would thank my reviewers and to everyone who's put this on alert and favourites. Wow! I wasn't expecting that I suppose you people are liking it so far, then : ) Thanks again!

_Girls night out with a twist of events  
part _ 4

About an hour later, they were at the hill overseeing Drovers. Or they could have been overseeing the homestead, if not for the rain and moonless night. So at their arrival at the white door of Drovers, Claire looked surprised at Alex. But didn't comment. She thought that when he said 'home' he refered to Killarney. Not that she was that happy about going to Killarney with a baby and wearing a dress... not that any of that was connected, but it wasn't pretty... especially, thinking about the 'lady of the manor'.

A moment later, two figures got in the homestead, running the short distance from the parked ute and the verandah.

Sighing and laughing a bit at their visage, more slowly they moved towards the kitchen door. Walking to the table, Alex got his jacket off the baby and smiled at her once again uncovered and sleepy face. Turning towards Claire, he then observed, for the first time, that her soaked mate, didn't have any jacket with her.

"So, Mcleod, enjoyed the shower?" putting his hat and jacket on a chair. Whit his back turned, he missed the murderous glare Claire sent his way.

"Get away Ryan!" Seeing as Alex had situated the little girl on the table, Claire was once again hovering around the little princess "We should try calling the police"

"Yeah, who knows, may be they surprise us and there's someone searching for the princess" Alex snorted "I'm calling. You two.." Alex stomach grumpled before he ended the phrase.

"That was thunder or just you being happy to be in my kitchen, Ryan?"

"Get off Claire" smiling, and walking towards the table as if ignoring Claire, he baby talked with the little girl "you better stay away from her, or you'll end mad. Just don't listen to her and everything should be fine. You'll be sane. Believe me"

Crossing her arms, Claire quirked and eyebrow and smiling talked directly to Alex "As if you were an expert on sanity"

"Too late for me. But she's young... she still could be saved from you"

Alex got out the kitchen towards the hall phone. The one over the old wood table. Smiling at a little Claire on a horse, he picked the phone to call the police station on Gungellan, when the lights flickered and went out as a loud thunderclap could be heard outside.

"That one, fell near" came Claire's voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah. You two ok?" Asked Alex turning his head from the ceiling were he directed his gaze at the lound sound, to the kitchen door where a glow was coming from. And there, enveloped in the glow appeared on the tresshold his best mate with wet mussed hair, a baby on her arms and a candle on her other hand.

"Could you give me a hand?" Seeing as Alex was staring at her and the baby was trying to move, holding her and the candle wasn't an easy task.

"Yeah, sure" could be heard from Alex side of the hall, but except the little worm on her arms wanting to explore, everything stayed in place. Including, Alex staring gaze. "Anytime tonight would be great, you know"

"Oh, yeah!" Coming out of his trance, Alex took the baby form Claire's arms "How do you doing princess?" Once in Alex's arms, the girl was enthralled by his face, patting it with her chubby hands, and smiling as if answering the big bloke that discovered her on the bushes.

"Did you make that call?" After putting the candle on the table, she rummaged some drawers searching for more candles and lighting them to vanquish the darkness.

"Was going to" with 'princess' hands on his mouth, Alex'voice sounded funny, and Claire turned arround craking at the scene.

"That hungry Ryan?"

"Not me, her"

"It's your mouth, not hers... although, it could just be our princess is now an ankle bitter!" saying that, she reached her hands to the baby, and tickled her, while on Alex's arms, making her skirm and laugh, filling the old homstead in sweet and contagious baby laugh.

At the deserted hall of Gungellan hotel, Nick and Tess were walking towards the pub, leaving Terry and Meg alone, after the girls decided toretreat to their shared room, and Brian got out of the room. Not a sound was heard, until a glistening tear fell from the confiness of Tess closed eyes.

"You ok?" Nick tensed, seeing the salty water drop on his blonde companion "Did he hurt you?"

Hearing the frighting, the threatening and hoarse voice of Nick, Tess opened her eyes and looked directly at him with an upward curve on her lips "I'm fine" but her whisper didn't relent the tension on Nick, it was a job acomplished by Tess hand on his larger ones "Really. It's just I can't understand how's that there's so bad people out there"

"Me neither. I though he was a good man... I'm sure he'll pay"

"I hope so. After what he did to Becky... and now seeing that poor girl working here..and Meg. Oh Meg!" Tears fell freely from her eyes, remebering the state they found their house keeper and friend, and relating it to a distraught Becky on the swings that night...

"Shh..."Nick pulled her in his embrace, and tried to calm her "everything will be ok. She's ok, and it's not alone. You saw her. Do you want to see her? Maybe seeing her, will calm you"

"No, Terry's with her. And the girls are next door. She's ok" Calming down a bit she curled up on his arms, breathing on his scent more calmed. While, the cowboy, now proud owner of Wilgul, rubbed her back in circles. "Thanks"

He just smiled and nodded, buit didn't take his arms from arround her, feeling as she, once again, leaned in him, to hug him.

Claire tried to make a call, but it was no use, as the power, the line was down.

"Shit!"

"What? No working?" seeing the negative on Claire's face, he sighed, running a hand on his hair "What now?"

"I'll go and see if I can at least repair the fuse"

"CLAIRE! It's monzon out there, and black as an board arse and...you're wearing a dress" Claire looked at herself, and blushed. Because, for the first time, did she notice  
how the rain has affected her and her blue dress.

Her feet were covered in mud, matching her legs... the dress was completly wet and adhered to her skin, showing more than what it was supossed to hide.

"I... I'm gonna change and take care of that afterwards"

"Yeah. And you might consider a shower while you're up there Mcleod"

"Oh.. yes. I think we need a shower" selfconcisious of her own words and Alex' amused face, she tried to correct it "I mean all of us could benefit from a bath" Alex grin was getting bigger by the second, just as fast as his eyebrows wriggled suggestively and Claire's face got redder.

Sighing exhasperated, Claire just stalked the stairs. "Leave me alone Ryan!"

"Ok, but no running out there Mcleod. I'm serious"

"What? Alex, we could at least have some light"

"No liking the candles?" Arching an eyebrow, he turned the kid towards him "You like them, don't you?" seeing as Claire wasn't amused at his attempt of humour, he sighed, put the kid on the carpet, and exhasperated looked towards Claire's retreating form up the stairs "Well, it seems it's just you and me" he sat at the stairs, just in front of the kid, and stretched his limbs "Now, we just wait"

He had just seated comfortably, when Claire's footsteps could be heard again, coming from the stairs.

"I've got no light up there" sullen face, deep angry face ... a laugh from the kid, and she was suddenly very aware of them. Alex seated just some steps from her, legs stretched, comfortably seated... little kid by his feets, pulling at his pants, and smiling while gurgling and looking over her gurgling happily... and every angry though and bad word that she wanted to direct towards Alex got lost between her brain and her mouth. From there just a smile make appearance.

Swatting Alex on his shoulder, and making him scoot over, she sat at his side, watching the kid trying to come near her, smiling, talking, happy.

And the two adults just sat there, on the stairs, hearing the baby sounds fill the homestead.

On a dimly lighted room, Meg and Terry were sittingwith their arms arround each other. The girls had just got out of the room, at the insistence that she was ok. But as soon as the door was closed, she had pushed herself, on Terry's arms

"Give me a hug, please" he couldn't deny her. Not just to comfort her, but for selfish reasons.He knew, that there were only two options, or have her safe in his arms.. or shooting Brian just between the legs.  
"Don't make me be angry mommy with you too, Terry. I'm fine" Sensing the tension on Terry, Meg tried to reason with him.

Wipping the tears from her cheek, cautiously of he blackening there, he chuckled exhasperated, tensed and with irony latching on his voice whispered "I see that"  
Meg pulled away and swatted him on the arm "I'm fine. Now shut up and hug me" sighing, and making a silent oath of killing the bastard as soon as the opportunity arisses... Terry complied, and embraced Meg.

On the room next door, from the one ocuppied by Terry and Meg, Two bolnde girls, sat on the bed, the one with curlky hair, had her back against the headboard and was hugging the pillow, her legs crossed and her eyes downcast, with a tearstained face. The other one, with short blonde hair, sat next to her, in a similar position, just that in this case, her arms were embracing her knees, and her face seemed more pensive than sad or upset.

Straightening her back, she released her knees, and with her jaw set, stalked towards the door, explaining to her friend in a even voice, that she had something to do. Just to have her frind, jumping from her side of the bed, and hurring after her with a "Wait! Where are you going?" Before Becky gave an answer, Jodi was running down the hall to catch her "I'm coming with you!"

To be Continued...

Let me know what you think. Drop a line on the 'submit review' or PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**:Girls night out with a twist of events...

**Disclaimer**: I just own mi computer and some ideas, MD is not mine. I'm just borrowing the characters and some places.

A.N. : I wanted to apologize for the delay updating, but where other people begins holidays or not so tight working schedules... in my line of work everything comes up, your clock looses hours (or are being stolen... not sure yet) and you want to pass your little free time during the heat wave on the beach or the pool. But now I'm got a twisted ankle and 'rest orders by doctor' on my holidays ¬¬ so... I'll be a good girl, and will pass my time neatly seated, writing, reading and the sort waiting for the cast to be out before I've got to catch my plane and enjoy the last of my holidays on the beach.

Enough of me. Here's the next part... enjoy reading! Or not.. anyway, let me know! ;)

_Girls night out with a twist of events  
part _ 5

The sweet enviroment at Drovers Homestead was expanding, the house smelled of candles, mingled with the classical air of old wood, humidity... that where distictinctive of the old homestead and rain.

The two adults were seated comfortably on the first steps, watching the little girl they had found, playing happily at their feets, enjoying the attention given to her by the smiling adults as she entertained herself clapping, gurgling and discovering her feets, covered on fluffy yellow and white mittens with a pink decorative bow at her ankles.

"You gotta admit, she's a princess." At the eyebrow rising he got from Claire at his stoping-silence comment, Alex chuckled and explained "She's been smiling, and talking for the last quarter of an hour. Her bottoms on an old rug... and she's got pink bows and dimples..."

"Tess would love it"

"The bottoms on a rug part? Ow! That's why I don't want her near you" Then, he stretched his sore muscles from being in the same position for too long, making some pop sound in the motion, causing Claire to laugh.

"You're getting old Alex" 'yes he is' she whispered conspiratorially to the little girl as she stretched her arms to pick the baby up.

"Watch out Claire... you're next then. And by the way. I might be getting old..." Alex moved with her as she moved to pick the baby, and snifled her neck from behing, making her shiver with the sensation "but you stink!"

With an outrageuos look, an arm arround the baby, and the other turning arround to punch him, Claire answered his accusation "It's not me. Your princess here left a gift"

"That might be, but either way, you two need a shower... NOW. I'm sure that smell will permeate"

"Shut up and move!"

Cautiously, iluminating the ascension with a candle, the three of them made their way upstairs. Having decided that a shower, and change of clothes was urgent, they directed their steps towards Tess room first. Taking some candles from there, and letting their golden glow illuminate the darkness.

On Claire's room, the comforter and some pillows made a 'little fortress for the princess' on Alex words. The dark haired farmer sat in front of her, on the floor, talking with her, making voices and sounds explaining to the little girl, why was necessary a change of clothes and a hot bath for a little miss as her.

"...It's just the way thinks are. You're a princess you need long bubble scented baths...just as Tess does..."

"What do you know about my sister's bathing habits?"

Alex turned arround, once again concious of his best mate, on a beautiful wet blue dress, iluminated by the glow of scented candles, on a warm room, a rainy night... and his eyes couldnt left from her. His voice just a whisper... his answer, the last of his concerns.

"She took one at Killarney not so long ago"

Misinterpretting his whispered voice and his glistening eyes for something related to her sister, and remembering all to well how Alex returned her home late at night... Claire resisted the urge to run somewhere and change inmediatelly of her dress. Thinking that maybe, her best mate was comparing her fair haired and happy sister with her.

Those thoughs, and the poorly iluminated room, making Claire remeber the last time, she wore a dress...

_Claire was walking nervously and unconfortable. She didn't like it. Wearing a dress... it wasn't something she could do voluntarially, but it was for her father so she ought to._

_Seeing Alex and some of his friends over the door were the party was to be held, she breathed, hoped none noticed her change of clothes and walked decidedly over the door. Or at least as firmly and decidedly she could walk with the nice shoes and dress Meg had put in her room for her._

"_Wow!" so much for not being noticed... "Mcleod!"_

_Feeling Alex aproaching at her back, she tried to walk again, but knowing the Ryan bo, she though she was in for a witty comment '_perfect opportunity to show despite wearing a dress I'm still Claire Mcleod'_at__least that was what Claire was thinking while waiting for Alex aproach. But she was in for a surprise, there was not just a coment, or even the words that made her angry "You're a woman after all Mcleod! And a nice one after all!"... it was just the hand on her bum '_that will do' _Turning fast and angry she directed her hand, closed in a fist to Alex face._

_Before Alex could make any sound, apart from the mufled grunt, too preocupied with his eye and the pain, and trying to be a man while his friends and brother laughed at him... Claire turned again and with her face set she walked towards the party, leaving Alex watching her with just an eye and an apreciative smile._

"_Take it" Some time later, in front of Alex appeared a cold beer bottle, the hand holding it, definitely feminine "Are you gonna pick it, or just watch?" That was Claire... a very frustrated Claire._

"_Sorry Mcleod. Keeping you from a hot date?"_

"_Shut up" Sitting at his sidewith another beer, Claire rested her feet on the chair in front of them._

"_That's a nice position while wearing a dress Claire"_

"_What do you want, the pair?"_

_Watching her and without understanding her, he took a sip from the bottle._

"_It was suposed to be for your eye"_

"_What?"_

"_The two, really. The comment and the beer. Couldn't pick ice without raising suspicions, so I settled for the beer"_

"_As if you wearing a dress wont raise anything" seeing the threat on her face, he held up his hand, just just before directing one with the beer towards his eye. "Thanks, but I think my right eye took all the fun tonigh"_

"_Alex, I punched you on the left eye" a quirked eyebrow directed towards him, and Alex smirked_

"_Yeah, I know, but it was the right one watching you ... aiming for your bum" That earned him a punch and a 'you're a pig Ryan' from Claire, to wich he answered, clinking the beer with hers and smirking before acomodating better on the chair._

_Seeing he couldn't see properly, Alex laughed, making Claire look at him preocupied 'what now?' It has been nearly two hours, sitting out there, just the two of them not inside, on the party, as it should have been. She was glad. At least not so many people had seen her, except the Ryans and Terry, the hand at Killarney that was over lending the place owner something or other, it was just a couple of boys from Fisher when she punched Alex._

"_I think I'm going home"_

"_What, no cake? What'll say Jack when he learn you weren't even in the party being a nice little girl?"_

"_Get away Alex! Or I might just explain I was entertained using you as a punching bag"_

"_Fair enough. Come. I'm driving you! Taking the last sip from the beer, he got up signaling Claire to do the same._

"_You must be joking. No way are you driving my dad's merc with that eye"_

"_OK. You drive"_

_"You can't drive, isn't? You don't see anything with the blak eye" Laughing at him for a bit, Claire composed herself, before asking about Nick._

"_Stuff monk can drive himself home. He knows how to drive"_

"_And you? No cake, no hot date... you're old Alex"_

_Catching her arm, he pulled her over the car "Come on girly"_

"_You should say something to Nick. And stop pulling me! I know how to walk"_

_Once in the aprty, they got separated momentarialy, and when they meet again, Claire was talking to Nick, about going home. Nick, bored said he was going too... and just then, Alex appeared on the picture again._

"_Hey, I'm thinking about some cake, what about you two?"_

"_I'm going home" Claire turned, but luck wasn't on her side, someone bumped her and with heels (didin't matter how high they were, they where heels) and a dress, she coudln't move fast enough and put excesive weight on her foot, making her lost balance and murmuring a swearing at the ripping pain coming from her ankle._

_Nick and Alex were at her side instantly, the bigger brother, laughing_

"_It's the damssel ok?"_

_"Shut up Ryan! I'm ok"_

"_If you say so... I'm going for something to drink"_

"_Don't bother. I'm up to home"_

"_I'm going too. You can stay"_

"_Ok. See you later. Dessert time!"_

_And walking with some dificulties outside, turning a bit just at the door, Claire did see the dessert time... not just the big cake with candles, but Alex Ryan, with a blonde on his arm laughing, smiling...touching his face, pouting... and just loud enough for Claire and Nick to hear him say:_

"_Battle scar" and something about making it better..._

Feeling once again, as if she wasn't enough, Claire angrily launched Alex the towels and murmured something about him giving the baby a bath.

"ME? A Bath? Hey hey hey!! Hold on Mcleod! I can't!"

"It's just a baby Alex! I'm sure there's..."

"Watch what you say Claire!" pulling her arms and turning her to look at the baby he asked "Are you sure you could leave her with me? What if I drown her? No way!"

Five minutes later, hot water running, a naked baby enveloped in a fluffy towel, and two adults seated on the bathroom floor... and everything was set for giving the little princess a bath.

"Ok. Here we go"

"Wait! Isn't there any ducks or boats... or planes... or better yet! Plastic horses!?"

"Alex, it's a bath! WE got shampoo, soap... the baby, four hands to wash her and kep her straitgh and towels for later. And you're thinking about toys?"

"It's not for me. It's for her. Isn't it princess?" The only response was a gurgling sound and some dribbles falling over the chin and then a floppy kiss "That's a yes"

To be Continued...

Drop me a line ;) And if anybody can/want help me with my errors, please... feel free to do so and mark them to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**:Girls night out with a twist of events...

**Disclaimer**: I just own mi computer and some ideas, MD is not mine. I'm just borrowing the characters and some places.

A.N. : I'm sorry for the delay. But after arriving from my 'getting away place' work got a shove on my time schedule... so to speak. More work, more responsibility and also, more traveling work.. so, no much time for writting or reading for me at least until I become acostumed to the new changes.

Enough of me. REMEBER: _italics _means a memory or though

By the way, AS I'm not sure If everybody reading this remembers how the story goes.. We'll make a previously on Girls night out with a twist of events...

The girls where on Gungellan pub, Claire and Alex had to return home 'cause a phone call and a killarney worker informing them of a roar on Drovers and Killarney... On the way home, on the road they found a little baby girl, and seeing as they are half the way between the town and the farms,they decided to take the girl with them home. Phone's not working and a downpour begins. They arrive at Drovers, cold, wet and with no phone nor power. They prepare the girl a bath and... here we are!

_Girls night out with a twist of events  
part _ 6

After some pouting, laughing and a couple of floppy kisses and a bit of gigling... the Mcleod's bath, was full of 'apt baby shower enviroment' at least, in Alex opinion, while imitating Tess.

On the water, were a gigling and gurgling happy baby and a yellow rubber duck (that came directly from the princess bag) named Mr Duck because "Jasper's not a duck name Claire!"

On the floor, in their kness sat the two adults taking care of the baby. Both of them soaked, not just from runnning under the rain, but from playing and washing the baby.

"Clap your hands princess..." Alex, with his sleves up, a hand keeping the girl straitgh by the hand, and the other playing with the duck, was showing the kid how to splash "There! You got it darling! Once more!! Yeah! like this!" leaving the duck to float in front of the kid, he caught the other little hand and put it on the back of his hand, and directing them just over the water ridge... he clapped, splashing water everywhere.

"You had to teach her to clap, didn't you?" laughing and trying to dry the water drooplets from her face with the back of her hand Claire tried unsuccesfully to give Alex a death glare.

"And we all loved it" was the cocky response she got from the older ryan son, who smiling proudly asked the litle girl "Isn't it so?" and after earning a gigle, just looked over Claire "I rest my case"

"You're so full of yourself Ryan"

Some time later, once the tile floor was covered in water and soap bubbles, because 'Com'n Claire, a princess bath calls for bubbles' and a giglering and clapping baby make sure she got the memo about princess baths needs; the two adults, still enveloped in candle light, took out of the now colder water the little girl.  
Claire was seated on her knees, beside Alex, who had a fluffy towel on his arms, waiting for the kid, while Claire, gently and smiling rinsed one last time the soap from the baby's body, and put her, on the man's arms. All the while, with a smile and baby talk. Once the girl was on Alex arms, cautiously, Claire enveloped her on the white towel, and took her in her own arms, while Alex acompanied the movement, with a steady hand on the babies back, and the other on Claire's arm, in order to help her keeping the girl safe and warm.

"We did good, Mcleod. We're a good team"

"This coming from the man who worried about drowning her"

"Hey! It's a baby.. they're slippy, stinky, and movible... things happen. Better be safe. And you enjoyed our company"

"Nah, I'm sentenced to be in your company. I just tolerate you"

"That's what she says" Alex began talking to the girl over Claire's shoulder after helping her on her feet "but we know she loves me. I'm charming. Who couldn't love to be with me?" All the while, Alex' hand, rested on Claire's back, to guiide her to her own room, where the little one's bag rested on the bed

"Yes, that's what his mom says"

"Nah, she says I'm perfect and flawless. But I know better" their bantering, and the smiles on their voices, got the girl curious. Her head was prompted up from Claire shoulder to see the two of them the better she could, and she followed the conversation watching from one to another. Following the sound of their voices, and their smiles and funny voices... untill she cracked up at Alex proud 'I know better' and laughed happily.

"Wise one. She knows when you're wrong" and with that, Claire patted the baby behind, and walked briskly towards her room, leaving Alex laughing at her reteating form.

" You shouldn't be teaching her that kind of things!"

" What kind? That she's right and you're wrong, or to laugh at you?" once in the room, Claire had the baby on the top of her bed, and was searching the bag for clean and comfortable clothes to sleep on. Alex, stoping at the door, couldn't tear his eyes from the two of them, talking with him, laughing, tikling and gurgling... as if nothing were wrong, as if the storm outside wasn't there 'cause they feel safe at home. The baby's laugh caught his attention back from his thoughts to the Drovers homestead. And he had to laugh. There, on the bed where a gurgling baby waving her chubby arms, and Claire. Still wearing her wet blue dress, her messy hair coming to her face everytime she leaned forward to tickle and kiss the little ones tummy, all the while smiling and baby talking

"You two make a nice pair"

The only answer he got, was a one that nearly took his breath away. Claire, with the girl still in her amrs, turned her head with the hair nearly hiding her eyes, and smiled to him. Just smiled. As she did so many years before...

_He had seen Claire walking towards her car that night on the Golden' party. And leave alone, while his brother drove theirs. He had observed how she favored one leg, while steping cautiously on the other. The way she took out her nice shoes was impossible to miss.  
There she was, on a beautiful night, in a nice dress... as gorgeous as ever. Being a Claire. But he wasn't the one to say that aloud. 'It's self-protection'_

_Some time later, leaving his 'date' there on the party, and remembering that he had promised to do some work for Harry at sunrise he got in search of her._

_Seated on the verandah, with her legs up in a chair a beer in her hands... and a far away look on her face. She hadn't hear the motor of the car aproaching, and didn't hear or feel his presence there either. Thanks to that, he ovbserved her. Taking a swing of the beer, it seemed to come empty, as sighing she tried to got up from the chair but her ankle gave away and she nearly fell. With long strides, he caught her before her bottom could make contact with the floor._

_"Come on girly Claire, let me take a look at that" seating her on the chair, she wasn't that happy to see him. The frustrated and angry look he received, was a give away._

_"Will you let me go! I'm fine!" She pushed him away and tried once away to stand on her own and walk. But, as the last attempt, her foot didn't cooperate and the pain make her cry._

_Sighing, Alex aproched once again and caught her in his arms. Crouching a litle, he raised her with his right arm under her knees, and making her back rest against his left_

_"What do you think you're doing!?" Punching him on the chest Claire tried to escape unsuccesfully_

_"Be quiet woman!" He turned claire on his arms, making her rest on his shoulder, carrying her like a sack and slapped her bum. Everytime she tried to say something or hit him on the back he would give her a slap with a throaty laugh when she ended her protests "That's better. Now remember to be quiet and still , or I might drop you my lady"_

_"You're threatening me? And.. Lady!?!?" That earned her another pat, before the hand returned to the small of her back._

_"Where to?"_

_In the time Claire had tried to free herself from her mate arms, he had made it to the stairs, and was slowly arriving to the upper floor._

_"Let me on the floor Alex"_

_"Shut up! Jack's sleeping, respect your father's rest woman!" Giving her one last pat, he moved to the neraest door "This one?"_

_"NOOOOOO!" laughing Claire caught Alex arm before he could open the door "That's dad room. Mine's that one" She directed him towards her room with her hand knowing perfectly that she couldn't stand on her own, and maybe even enjoying the ride if her laugh and no attempt against Alex gut was any indication._

_"First time's a lady"_

_"Don't even think about it! No way are you getting lucky tonight Ryan!"_

_Laughing he threw her on the bed_

_"ALEX!"_

_"Shh... your father! What will he think?!" that earned him a punch. "Ouff" Laughing he got a cushion from the bed and put it under Claire injured feet " Let me se"_

_He got the feet cautiously the foot on his hands, observing she still was barefoot 'It must hurt pretty bad'. On the dim light coming from the bedside lamp Claire had lighted, he saw the inflammed ankle and asked her for the medicine cabinet._

_Getting also a towel and a cream bottle from the bathroom he treated Claire's foot in silence with a tenderness and smoothness never seen on him before. At least towards her._

_Claire couldn't take her eyes away from him.They knew each other pretty well, they were best mates after all, but this side was new. Especially on her room, and while she was wearing a dress._

_His hands touched a sore point making her moan_

_"__You ok?"_

_"Yes it just hurt like hell" smiling a bit, she tried to smooth her hair, self concious of her look. Missinterpretting the movement of her hand over the hair on the pillow, as if she wanted the pillow under her feet he leaned over her to take it. Approaching his face to hers. His lips just milimeters apart from hers..._

To be continued...

You know the drill, let me know what you think. :D


End file.
